Pokemon: Unova Reunion
by Death the Sharpshooter
Summary: Ash and everyone else go to college, and have to compete against each other alongside one more person. T for future romance. Quite a few pairings my fav. IrisxAsh


**Pokemon: Unova Reunion**

**Chapter 1**

** Hey DeaththeSharpshooter here. This is a PokeCollege fanfic. Cilan, Iris, Ash, May, Paul, Drew, Dawn, Zoey, and Misty are here. **

**there is also a student with brown hair and glasses aka me. The nickname's Gearzor. I am a master with Steel-types. My Pokemon are: Klinklang, Excadrill, Durant, Bisharp, Ferrothorn, and the legendary pokemon Cobalion. P.S. This may seem a bit lake Harry Potter but it is not a crossover.**

_**Ash's Pov**_

_He was a long way away from Striaton City, but he got a call from his mom saying that she enrolled him in PokeCollege._

"Why did she do that? I already know everything I need to know about Pokemon." complained Ash to Pikachu.  
>"Pikapi." said Pikachu.<p>

"She did say my friends were enrolled, and there would two weekly tournaments between the dorms. It does sound like a blast, especially since we get sorted into one of four of the dorms." added Ash.

"Pika!" replied Pikachu.

_**Third Person Pov**_

_At Striaton City's PokeCollege_

"Hey everyone." said Ash.

"Hi." exclaimed everyone.

The students had all been gathered into the foyer.

"Attention all students!" Exclaimed the principal, "You will be sorted into dorms by your main battle advantage. If you Are a trainer who focus on stats, go to the Machamp Dorm. If you focus on status effects, go to the Seviper Dorm. If you focus on type-advantages, go to the Ditto Dorm. If you focus on strategy, go to the Horned Noctowl Dorm."

After the speech, Cilan, Paul, and Brock went to the Machamp Dorm. May, Dawn, and Zoey went to the Seviper Dorm. Ash and Misty went to the Ditto Dorm. Finally, Iris and a guy with glasses and brown hair went to the Horned Noctowl Dorm.

_At the Horned Noctowl Dorm_

"So what is your name?" Asked Iris to the brown haired kid.

"Josh, but my friends call me Gearzor due to the fact the I am a master of steel type pokemon." replied Gearzor.

"O.K. Gearzor." said Iris, "Are you a coordinator or a battler?"

"Triple and Rotation Battler." replied Gearzor.

"Triple? Rotation?" Inquired Iris.

"I don't know how to explain so let me show you at the PokeGym."

"O.K."

_At the PokeGym, a battlefield and cotest stage_

"O.K. So send out three pokemon." explained Gearzor.

"Go Axew, Excadrill, and Emolga!" screamed Iris.

"Good. Now for my Pokemon." said Gearzor, "Go Klinklang, Bisharp, and Ferrothorn!" yelled Gearzor.

"Cool." said Iris.

"Now we try to beat each other while directing three pokemon."

"Gotcha!"

The battle took a long time Axew and Excadrill had beat Ferrothorn after it used two Seed Bombs. Excadrill had been knocked out because of the second Seed Bomb. Klinklang had beaten Emolga with a single Gear Grind. Axew K. Bisharp with a Dragon Rage after it helped Ferrothorn with a Psycho Cut on Excadrill. It was just Klinklank and Axew at a stalemate. The battle finished when Klinklang used Zap Cannon.

"Nice job Gear, Knife, and Spike." said Gearzor to his Pokemon.

"Gear? Knife? Spike?" inquired Iris.

"Yeah. I name my Pokemon." replied Gearzor.

"So why didn't you call them that when you brought them out?"

"I thought it might have disrupted the lesson."

"Oh."

_The next day_

"Attention students." said the principal over the intercom, "I will draw two names of the new students who will the face each other in a random challenge selected by the spin of a wheel. O.K. The students are Ash Ketchum and Josh 'Gearzor' Adams. They will be facing off in a four on four Rotation Battle."

_Back at the PokeGym_

"On my signal, you two will send out three pokemon. One will be in front of you with the other two next to you." explained the principal, "You can switch your pokemon to one of the others that are out so they can only attack that pokemon. Got it?"

"Yes." said Ash and Gearzor at the same time.

"Go Pikachu, Gigalith, and Seismitoad!" yelled Ash as he choose his Pokemon. Pikachu in front, Gigalith second, and Seismitoad third.

"Go Driller, Steel, and Spike!" yelled Gearzor.

"Woah! A Excadrill, Ferrothorn, and a ..." Ash checks his Pokedex, "Cobalion!"

"Begin!" shouted the principal.

DeaththeSharpshoter: Oh Cliffhanger!

Ash: Aw I wanted to battle. :(

Me: Don't worry. You will. One thing.

Ash: What?

Me: Have you met my friend from Soul Eater, his name is Stien.

Stien: T:3 *puppy face*

Ash: Hi o_o

Stien: I think I will dissect you.

Ash: Uh *runs away*


End file.
